going crazy
by Ellejheciexxx
Summary: puckleberry AU. kind of. rachel is a new girl who catches puck's eyes. my first fanfic story. really new to this. hope you can tell me on ways to improve


"yo dude" nudging his best friend Finn,

"oouch!. dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn asked.

Puck didn't say a word. He just pointed at the mini petite girl walking so posh with his lips. "Wooow!" Finn said amazed by the hot chick standing about 200 metres away from them. "dude I saw her first. Leave that one to me." puck told Finn." I bet you 50dollars you cant tap that." Finn told him. "it's on." puck walked away with the huge smile on his face while staring at that girl.

While puck was walking to class Jacob Ben Israel the geek went up to him.

"what do you want nerd?" pushing Jacob against the lockers.

"nothing much. Have you seen Rachel berry. The new girl" he said in a terrified way.

"oh you mean the hot one with the long brown hair, the small one." he said. "yes that one do you know where she is?" Jacob asked him not so scared anymore.

"no and why the hell ARE you speaking to me." he grabbed Jacob's shirt and tugged it.

"I'm sorry ill go now." once puck let go of his shirt he ran as fast as he could.

Puck then headed to his first lesson, health class. Once he opened the door the first thing he saw was that Rachel berry chick sitting on his seat. Puck smirked. Santana the psycho-path cheerio went up to her "oyy woman. why the hell are you sitting on my boyfriend's seat. Everybody know's that's his seat so you better get out." she shouted. "well excuse me for sitting in your boyfriend's _(putting speech marks on the word boyfriend) _seat but in defence I didn't know because im new here and I have a name and it's….." somebody cute her off.

"it's Rachel berry." puck told Santana. He faced Rachel, "you were there first so it's ok ill just find an other seat" that shut Santana up. He clicked his fingers on this geek sitting at the table behind Rachel and the guy moved fast and looked for another seat."

The bell rang and it was time for break. As soon as Rachel berry got out of health class puck went after her." sup midget" he teased her. "excuse me?" she told him taking it seriously." chill berry just kidding" he told her. For five minutes Puck followed Rachel so she tried to get rid of him by going to the girls toilet. That didn't stop puck. He looked if anybody was around then he went inside.

Rachel asked" why are in here didn't you see that it was the girls…" puck had made Rachel shut up. The next thing that happened was Rachel and Puck making out. Rachel stopped and ran until she got to the door, she heard his voice. "where are you going?" Puck confused. "I can't do this you have a girlfriend." Rachel said disgusted at her. "what? Santana isn't my girlfriend." but Rachel didn't believe him. "she told me that I was sitting in her boyfriend's seat and that was your seat so that must mean…" puck just cut her off" berry she's lying. She's this psycho who's obsessed with me." puck said to her seriously and Rachel looked at him in his eyes reading him and it turned out to be true so she smiled and carried on. Rachel jumped at puck and put her legs around his wait while puck was holding her waist. His lips was like stuck to hers. Seconds after, puck tried to deepen their passionate kiss by letting his tongue work too. It forced Rachel to open her mouth too but three minutes after they saw this blonde girl with a cheerio outfit. _Brittany. _Puck saw her and he tapped Rachel. As soon as Rachel saw Brittany she jumped off puck and straightened her tiny pink skirt."oh noah I thought this was a bad idea." she turned to Brittany."I apologize for what you have seen and I will make sure that this wont happen again." then she deard giggling. She saw puck and Brittany giggling. _Why are they laughing. Is it me? What's wrong. _Rachel thought.

"what's so funny" she asked them

"it's ok don't apologize ive seen a lot of people do this and trust me you're not the worst ones." they both turned to puck. He let out a huge laugh. Rachel started to blush and get embarrassed. She ran off the toilets and headed to her next class thinking. _Oh that was so embarrassing. Why did I do that? It's such a mistake but he's so…_

Next lesson, music. Most of the students in McKinley high school hated music. It's not that they hated the music exactly it's just that their teachers made them sing in front of the class. It makes them look such like fools. Only a limited amount of people in McKinley could sing and nearly every one of them was in glee club except from new girl, Rachel and the stud, Puck. 

"okay. Who wants to start first?" music teacher asked. Nobody wanted to go first except from…

"I'd like to go first Ms." Rachel shot her hand up.

"okay (she looks down on her register) you're up." 

She started her song. Celine dion's my heart will go on.

_Here it goes…_

Every night in my dreamsI see you, I feel youThat is how I know you go onFar across the distanceAnd spaces between usYou have come to show you go onNear, far, wherever you areI believe that the heart does go onOnce more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heartAnd my heart will go on and onLove can touch us one timeAnd last for a lifetimeAnd never let go till we're goneLove was when I loved youOne true time I hold toIn my life we'll always go onNear, far, wherever you areI believe that the heart does go onOnce more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heartAnd my heart will go on and onYou're here, there's nothing I fearAnd I know that my heart will go onWe'll stay forever this wayYou are safe in my heartAnd my heart will go on and on 

_Berry. Berry and screaming Was all she heard. in the crowd she saw puck shouting and clapping which had made her day._


End file.
